FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21' ---- (Yes, and you know it's BirchXCardinal 5ever no matter what...) Stormpaw batted at his father, while Cardinalblaze twithed her whiskers in amusement at her son.Silverstar 03:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Yep, though Stormwillow's love for Birch is part of a bigger plan.) Stormwillow kept purring as she enjoyed the feeling of water on her fur. (omsc I'd laugh if Cardinal just threw Storm into the water as a joke) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (She didn't throw him, he jumped in...) "C'mon Stormpaw, why don't you show us your swimming skills instead, and let you and my father swim around a bit and watch you?" Cardinalblaze murmured, lapping at his son's head while he made a disgusted face. "Ok, ok..." The athletic apprentice responded before paddling off, Cardinalblaze letting her pelt press against Birchstar's, her whiskers continuing to twitch in amusement.Silverstar 03:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk turned as Hiddenshade called her name. "Yes?" she asked. --The Ash Falls Down 04:21, April 26, 2015 (UTC) The deputy shuffled his paws slightly before looking up at Copperdusk. "What was it you were going to take me out of camp and tell me a few moons ago, when Birchstar was gone?"Silverstar 04:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shifted from paw to paw, slight shocked about what Hiddenshade had said. "Is this important?" she sighed. --The Ash Falls Down 04:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade blinked calmly. "You tell me. After all, you were the one planning on telling me something, that was apparently so private that you had to take me out of camp. Remember? Emberpaw interrupted?"Silverstar 04:27, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh... that. "Some things are meant to be kept private," Copperdusk mewed. "I'd still like to talk about it, if you wish, bit I still don't want any cat to overhear us." --The Ash Falls Down 04:29, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade looked a little confused, wondering why this thing needed to be private, but he nodded anyways. "Alright, let's head out then." Was Copperdusk ok?Silverstar 04:30, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (was Hidden worrying about that would-be conversation for so long? :o) Copperdusk nodded, and padded over to the camp entrance, waiting for Hiddenshade. --The Ash Falls Down 04:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (guess so...and curiosity kills the cat, so...) Hiddenshade padded after her, and once they neared the border, the deputy turned to the ginger she-cat, cocking his head slightly. "What's up?" (copper: I'm expecting your kits. xDDD everyone: o.o)Silverstar 04:34, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (as if Copper would be expecting Hidden's kits rn xD. Maybe one day, she'll be getting a mate at some point) Copperdusk took a deep breath. In the space of a heartbeat, she hesitated - should she really tell Hiddenshade that she liked him? But she knew she had to do this. Letting her breath out, she mewed: "I like you, Hiddenshade." --The Ash Falls Down 04:38, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (surprise!!!!!!!!!) Hiddenshade blinked his green eyes softly, something he didn't do very often. Normally, when she-cats admitted that they liked him (and it happened often), it didn't affect him, but...something felt different. "...I...I think I like you too, Copperdusk."Silverstar 04:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (:oooooooo I was not expecting that) Copperdusk took a bated breath in. Hiddenshade actually liked her? (Copper is in disbelief now wow) --The Ash Falls Down 04:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade then blinked at the she-cat in confusion. "...So you're joking...?" He was confused if the she-cat actually liked him or not, since she was now sitting their silently. If she was, then ouch, he just admitted his feelings and she just fooled him. Not a good experience.Silverstar 04:43, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shook her head. "No," she gasped. "I just wasn't expecting..." --The Ash Falls Down 04:44, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "...Oh..." Hiddenshade responded, cocking his head slightly before shuffling his paws nervously. "Um...Now what...?" He added awkwardly.Silverstar 04:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "That was all I had to say..." Copperdusk mewed slowly, and awkwardly. "I just didn't want Emberpaw overhearing - you know what she thinks about you..." Copperdusk rolled her eyes. --The Ash Falls Down 04:48, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade rested his tail on the she-cat's shoulders. "Trust me, there's a lot of she-cat's who like me, and I'm just now figuring that out." He let out a frustrated sigh before shaking his head slowly.Silverstar 04:50, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded slowly. "I know..." --The Ash Falls Down 04:51, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade sighed once more before meeting the she-cat's blue eyes. "Well, we should head back now. Birchstar's out of camp, so I gotta keep watch."Silverstar 04:53, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded again. "Fair enough," she mewed. "Being a deputy is a lot of hard work, surely." --The Ash Falls Down 04:55, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, but it's great." Hiddenshade waved his tail in good bye before racing back to camp.Silverstar 04:57, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk followed Hiddenshade. Meanwhile, Frozenstream continued to tell Silverkit about the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes, and when FlameClan stayed with them. --The Ash Falls Down 04:59, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded to the ginger she-cat as she passed before setting out patrols.Silverstar 05:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk acknowledged Hiddenshade with a nod as well. --The Ash Falls Down 05:06, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw gazed at her mentor curiously. "Oooh, what did I miss?" She whispered excitedly with a smirk as she pranced to Copperdusk.Silverstar 05:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan